


Tea

by TheDoctorsSong



Series: Sweets and Savories Series [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Family, Family fun, Fluff, Fluffy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsSong/pseuds/TheDoctorsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot that would leave my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

“Alice…Aaaaalllicccce.”

I watched as my four year old daughter giggled as she hid under her fathers desk in the library. My husband walked into the doorframe of the room.

“Lucy, have you seen Alice?” He spoke in a loud whisper as he smirked at me. I held back my laughter as we both heard a giggle. 

“Alice? No…I don't believe so. What does she look like?” I raised an eyebrow closing the cookbook on my lap.

“Uh, well…” He smiled brightly and his eyes crinkled as he crossed the room and stood by me on the chaise. He stroked my check with his thumb as he looked into my eyes. “Well, to be perfectly honest darling, very much like you.” I leaned into his touch,

“And I'd have to respectfully disagree my love. She looks very much like you.”

He smiled, his eyes softened, he leaned in, kissed me softly and gently. It reminded me of our first kiss. The innocence and promise in that one moment. 

“She's under the desk.” I murmured as he pulled from me,

“Thank you.” He growled as he turned from me and crawled on all fours towards the desk. I turned to watch their interaction. As he rounded the corner of the desk he lowly growled, 

“Aaaaaalllliiiiccceeee…Aaaaalllicccce…Alice…I know you're there…”

A giggled escaped from the side of the desk as a ginger mop of curls ran toward me in a fit of laughter. As her father pretended to lunge and just miss her.

“Mummy!!!! Mummy save me!!!”

I laughed enveloping her in a hug and kissing her hair. She hugged me tighter and pulled away but keeping me face to face with her. She whispered,

“Mummy, you're the queen you have to kiss the silly monster and make him into a king again.”

Her eyes danced with amusement as she looked back at her father who had slowly made his way over on all fours.

“See mummy!”

I laughed and nodded setting her on the chaise next to me.

I sat up and in my most regal tone spoke,

“Silly monster perhaps you should pick on someone your own size. You've scared my beautiful princess and must now pay the price.”

My husband knelt before me, took my hands in his and spoke,

“What price might I pay for redemption?”

We both looked to Alice, 

“Kiss. That's how it is in the story.”

My husband and I both chuckled softly. Our daughter looked to us expectedly, her ginger curls dancing atop her head. 

“My apologises princess Alice.”

He cleared his throat,

“My queen.”

He leaned in and kissed me. I sighed leaning into the kiss. He pulled from me, and smirked. He moved his attention to Alice. 

“Princess Alice! Thank you for releasing me from my curse!”

He tickled her as he hugged her. Both laughing I could see their sweet similarities between father and daughter. Her eyes crinkled in the same spot, as did their noses. Which too were similar. He stood up to his full height holding her close as she rested her head on his chest. A home I too knew very well myself. She sighed and yawned into his chest nuzzling closer.

“I suspect that it must be nap time for princess Alice.” 

He whispered as he rubbed her back in slow circles. 

“I'll put her down.”

I smiled, nodded and stood up. He opened his other arm to me and I made my way to the safeness of his arms. I hugged myself to the loves of my life.

“Tea?”

I asked as we walked out of the room.

“Hmmm. Sounds lovely.”

 

.Scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone reads this and make get like it! Enjoy if you do! Thank you in advance! 
> 
> If anyone actually reads this or likes this I have an idea featuring the OFC and Benedict.


End file.
